Como pasa el Tiempo
by Love-girl2015
Summary: Mimi y Matt siempre se han "odiado", pero cuando el destino pone a juego una de sus vidas... sera posible que las amistad ame a la sinceridad?


**LG15: Bueno ya que me encanta el Mimato pues pensé que no me iría mal escribir uno así que aquí va, que lo disfruten =)**

_**Como Pasa El Tiempo**_

~En el Parque~

"Hm, esto es genial" dijo Sora mientras abrazaba por atrás a su novio, Tai.

"Si…" asintieron los demás

"¿Ya nos podemos ir?" pregunto Matt un poco impaciente

"Matt… por enésima vez, Mimi aun no llega, ¿tanta prisa tienes?" dijo Tk

"No me importa lo que esté haciendo, ¡ya está UNA hora tarde!... clásico" añadió al final

Tai estuvo a punto de gritarle que se callara pero una voz muy familiar lo interrumpió.

"Hola, chicos…" era Mimi y sorpresivamente venia muy callada, se les acercaba cabizbaja un tono triste en sus ojos claros.

"¡Al fin!" Exclamo Matt

"Siento mucho llegar tarde, es solo que-"Mimi fue interrumpida por Matt

"Escucha monstruo de color rosa, no me importa porque llegaste tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Si, si estabas de compras o te topaste con alguna amiga, como sea, SIEMPRE llegas tarde" le grito al no percatarse de la tristeza que enmendaba de sus ojos.

Mimi comenzó a temblar.

"¡Matt detente, fue suficiente!" dijo Sora

"Si, Matt ¿¡Qué te pasa?" grito Izzy

" ¡¿que nos vez que está llorando!" Reclamo Tai

Matt observo a Mimi con más atención, y noto como lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

"Mimi…" comenzó Matt

"¡No te quiero escuchar Ishida, fue suficiente! ¿Por qué llegue tarde? ¡Michael rompió me engaño con mi mejor amiga!" Mimi salió corriendo de allí, no lo soportaba más le dolía tanto que una persona tan importante para ella le hiciera sufrir…

Michael había sido novio de Mimi por 7 meses, pero cuando conoció a Anabeth, la mejor amiga de Mimi en América, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar…

"Bien hecho, Matt…" reprocho Sora

"¿Ustedes… ya lo sabían? "Pregunto Matt un poco sorprendido

"Si…" contestaron todos a la vez

"Cuando…"

"Ayer en la noche…" contesto Kari

_¡¿Qué es lo que hice! _Penso Matt mientras seguía con la mirada hacia donde Mimi había corrido, no lo pensó dos veces, salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Se detuvo de momento cuando en medio de la calle vio una ambulancia, un al presentimiento se apodero de su pecho mientras caminaba a lo que parecía ser un accidente grave… Lo que vio allí hizo que su corazón se detuviera, paramédicos examinaban rápida pero cuidadosamente un cuerpo completamente delgado… cabello castaño, que ahora se tenía de carmín por la sangre… Mimi.

"¡Mimi!" grito Matt mientras se acercaba de prisa pero un policía lo detuvo.

"Espere, no puede pasar…" comenzó este

"Soy su amigo, ¿Qué le ha pasado?" pregunto el rubio completamente desesperado

"Bueno, según los testigos, la joven venia corriendo, llorando al parecer, y al cruzar la calle no se percato del auto que venía y pues fue atropellada" le informo el oficial

"Dios… ¿puedo ir con ella?" le pregunto a un paramédico que venía con Mimi en una camilla

"Claro pero dese prisa, ha perdido mucha sangre"

Matt subió a la ambulancia al lado de Mimi que ahora mismo estaba tan pálida como nunca antes…

_Mimi…_ Matt saco su móvil y le marco a Tai

_**¿Hola?**_

"Tai…"

_**Matt, oye ¿encontraste a Mimi? ¿Dónde estás?**_

"Si… la encontré pero… antes de que la encontrara… ella… ella tuvo un accidente Tai, la atropellaron…" explico Matt mientras una lagrima corría su níveo rostro

_**¡¿QUE! Pero ¿ella está bien?, ¿a dónde la llevan?**_

"No sé si está bien, pero estamos de camino a Odiaba Central Hospital…" dijo Matt mientras gentilmente acariciaba la mejilla de Mimi

_**De acuerdo, allá nos vemos**_

Tai colgó el teléfono al igual que Matt

Matt se quedo mirando el rostro de la portadora de la sinceridad todo el camino, eternamente preocupado….

~En el Hospital~

"Tiene suerte de estar viva…" termino de explicar el doctor

Todos los elegidos se miraron entre sí con preocupación

"¿P-Puedo entrar a verla?" pregunto Matt

"Claro, la habitación 237"

Matt camino por el pasillo y se detuvo un instante en la puerta antes de entrar…

_Mimi… ¿Qué te hice? _Pensó Matt mientras entraba y posaba su mirada en el cuerpo inmóvil que se encontraba en aquella cama

Tomo una silla y se sentó a un lado de la cama. "Mimi… perdóname…" lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras tomaba la mano de la frágil chica.

Comenzó a pensar y se pregunto… ¿por qué peleo con ella?, ¿Por qué la lastimo?, ¿Por qué tan de repente siento la necesidad de protegerla?

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como su mano era levemente apretada…

"¿M-Matt?..." pregunto Mimi un poco aturdida al ver al joven rubio, ojiazul a su lado.

"si… soy yo Mimi…" le sonrió un poco

"¿N-No que estabas enojado conmigo?" le pregunto mientras sus ojos se entristecían.

"Lo siento, yo… solo estaba molesto y… no tenía idea sobre lo de Michael y… yo… lo lamento mucho Mimi, no quería lastimarte y mira donde estas ahora… por favor… perdóname" pidió el rubio mientras lagrimas seguían fluyendo por su hermoso rostro.

"Matt… no, no te disculpes… yo, yo ya tenía mis sospechas sobre Michael y… lo siento, ya no llores por favor, estoy bien…"

Zafiros se encontraron con color café claro… Matt tomo su mano y la beso tiernamente, provocando u leve rubor en las mejillas de la chica…

~Varios días después~

Matt visitaba a Mimi todos los días… le llevaba desayuno… hablaban… y cada día se estaba enamorando mas y mas de ella… eran tan tierna y hermosa… pero no tenia las agallas para decírselo…

A Mimi la daban de alta en la tarde… tenía que decirle.

~En la tarde~

"Mimi… ven acompáñame…" tomo la mano de la castaña y salió corriendo

"Matt, ¿A dónde vamos?" rio la castaña

"Ya verás…" rio el rubio

Cuando Matt se detuvo estaban en el parque, a Mimi le encantaba ir allí. Matt la sentó junto a él en el pasto y tomo su guitarra que la tenia escondida detrás del árbol donde se recostaron…

"Matt… ¿Qué haces?" pregunto Mimi

"No tengo el valor de decírtelo, así que por qué mejor no te lo canto…" le sonrió Matt y comenzó a tocar la guitarra…

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que mi alma vacía  
>Quería sentir…<em>

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba_

_Lo que en sueños buscaba_

_Y que en ti descubrí._

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma  
>cada espacio de mi ser<em>

_Yo no tengo corazón  
>Ni ojos para nadie<em>

_Solo para ti…_

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_El destino lo sabia_

_Y hoy te puso ante mí  
>Y cada vez que miro al pasado<br>Es que entiendo que a tu lado  
>Siempre pertenecí...<em>

_Tu has llegado a encender  
>Cada parte de mi alma<br>Cada espacio de mi ser  
>Ya no tengo corazón<br>Ni ojos para nadie  
>Solo para ti... (X3)<em>

_Esto es de verdad  
>Lo puedo sentir<br>Se que mi lugar  
>Es junto a ti...<em>

_Eres todo lo que pedía  
>Lo que no conocía<br>Y que en ti descubrí..._

Matt había cerrado sus ojos, cuando los abrió pudo ver a la chica muy sorprendida, feliz, ruborizada…

"Mimi… te amo" Matt se acerco y gentilmente tomo el rostro de la chica, se acerco lentamente, y poso sus labios sobre los de ella… besándola tiernamente, con pasión y ternura, la chica rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y correspondió al beso… pronto tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire

"Matt… yo también te amo… no sabes cuánto eh esperado para escuchar eso…" confeso Mimi.

"Lo siento…"

Matt volvió a besarla con todo el amor que sentía por ella y juntos se quedaron abrazados observando el atardecer… que a la vez daba a entender un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas…

**LG15: Bueno y ¿cómo estuvo? Espero que les haya gustado, y la canción era de Camila para el que no lo sepa =) Bueno, me retiro gracias por leer Reviews por favor 8-D**


End file.
